Since the optical fiber is able to transmit light in a longitudinal direction, so the use range of the optical fibers extends to optical communication and decoration. In particular, a woven fabric product is made using the optical fibers, and the optical fibers is arranged in the target product in a pattern or a character pattern, and a light emitting device such as a LED lighting and a module configured to drive the light emitting device are disposed inside of the woven fabric.
However the conventional optical fiberwoven fabric uses a basic function wherein a light source is placed at an end portion of the optical fibers and light is transmitted based on the total reflection, and the light emits from the opposite end portion, so there is a limit in arranging the optical fibers when the optical fibers is actually constituted at the product.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0040815 describes a technology wherein scratches or groove are formed on the surface of the optical fibers, so the surface lighting function can be used avoiding the total reflection condition which is the basic principle of the conventional optical fibers. However, in case that the scratches or groove is formed, it becomes hard to uniformly form at a predetermined portion of the optical fibers, so the uniform brightness or luminance of the light irradiating from the optical fiber are impossible to obtain, and unexpected damages may occur at the woven fabric.
In addition, the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0903072 describes a method for dissolving, using an etching solution, a clad layer of plastic optical fiber arranged at the pattern so as to easily form a predetermined pattern in an easier way using the optical fiber while easily securing the arrangement of the optical fiber. In the prior art, the uniform dissolution of the clad layer may be advantageous, but the etching solution may cause environmental contamination and may harm worker's health. Since the clad portion of the optical fiber prolonging from the surface of the woven fabric as well as the clad portion of the optical fiber prolonging from the interior of the woven fabric or the other side of the woven fabric may be also melted, so light emission may occur even from the unnecessary portions, for which there may have unnecessary loss in quantity of light.